


Your Sins into Me

by The_AU_Factory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, het: because men sometimes fuck women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AU_Factory/pseuds/The_AU_Factory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not absolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sins into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Concerning the timeline, it's post season six, pre season seven. 
> 
> The title is taken from the very same song by AFI.
> 
> -Sue

This vessel is not at all like Raphael's previous one and perhaps that's why Balthazar approaches her.  
  
Her borrowed flesh is soft and pliant, and her eyes are large and expressive.  
  
This vessel is not one of authority.  
  
It's a quiet night and Balthazar returns to the room that they're currently lodging in with alcohol. Raphael's expression is dubious and wary, but Balthazar has never failed to be beguiling.  
  
They sit and they drink. They drink until they can no longer feel the absence of their brethren and the diminishing of their graces. When the time comes, before it's too late, Raphael will cleave her glory from this form and hide it within the earth.  
  
She unconsciously clenches a hand to her chest. She doesn't realize that her fingers have gone numb until Balthazar slowly uncurls them. He then brings her wrist to his lips and presses the briefest kiss to her skin.  
  
Raphael pauses then shifts (these legs are long and clumsy and her hair is constantly obscuring her vision) and finds her fingers splayed over his cheek.  
  
That.  
  
That was not entirely unpleasant.  
  
Balthazar keeps their gazes locked as he turns his head to kiss down her palm then lazily mouths at her wrist.  
  
Raphael lets out a hitched breath and feels her face flame.  
  
Their drinks are forgotten and what happens next is completely instinctual.  
  
Balthazar pulls her onto his lap and she straddles his thighs then they're rocking against each other urgently.  
  
His fingers are pulling and twisting in her hair. His tongue is in her mouth then his hand is in her shorts. His fingers coax a sound out of her that makes the walls vibrate.  
  
He laughs wildly as she snarls and they're tumbling onto the bed and clothes are a nuisance, but easily disposed of. Now she can press her skin against his and they both moan.  
  
He cups her small breasts and teases her nipples until they're stiff nubs of flesh. Raphael writhes and keens as his hips drag against hers. When he decides that he's tortured her enough, he pushes into her slow and careful.  
  
Until he meets resistance.  
  
If not for her legs around his waist in a crushing vice, he would have withdrawn and stammered an apology or a curse, but Raphael will have none of that.  
  
She flips them over then takes.  
  
Blood is Holy.  
  
Blood is Forgiveness.  
  
Blood is Communion.  
  
Balthazar chokes out a noise like he's the one in pain. His hands find her narrow hips and they both know that this night is going to be one of bruises.  
  
He rocks up into her like this is what she was made for and that's what he tells her. He tell her how good she feels, how tight she is, how sweet the little noises she's making sound, and how all that he wanted to do was hold her down then defile her when he saw her in this vessel.  
  
Her arms quiver and when they give out, Balthazar gently lies her down on her back. He moves into her slow and deep like they have all the time in the world to do just this, but he holds onto her with a quiet desperation.  
  
When Raphael finally orgasms, her moans have fallen into soft sobs and her whole body tenses then sinks into the mattress. Balthazar moans sharply then trembles as he fills a deep, secret place within her.  
  
He carefully withdraws and Raphael aches, but it's a pleasant feeling.  
  
She allows Balthazar to tuck her under his chin like she's something to be protected, but she is the one that wraps her arms around him and holds him close.


End file.
